


【精猫】晚宴

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 5





	【精猫】晚宴

卡里洛斯其实有点难以相信伊恩就是自己在乌尔达哈遇到的那个猫魅，因为这二者之间的差别实在有点大。

虽说脸还是那张脸，但在乌尔达哈的那个猫魅显然风情万种，而眼前的这个伊恩不管怎么看都正经极了，而且非常有手段，虽然是个幻术师，打起架来也十分生猛，对于各种问题都能及时安排好处理方案。

该说是不愧为双蛇党的军官吗？可是这样的人又怎么会出现在乌尔达哈的小巷子做那种皮肉交易？

这个问题持续了几天，从商量好带那些冒险者启程回伊修加德开始，直到一行人顺利回到伊修加德，卡里洛斯都没能空出时间去好好对伊恩提出自己的疑惑。

而独处的机会直到安顿好所有人才终于出现，在临时安排的会议室里，伊恩刚收好文件准备去休息，卡里洛斯就抢先一步堵在了门口。

“您还有什么事？”

卡里洛斯犹豫了一下才清了清嗓子故作淡定的说道，“待会儿跟我来。”

伊恩低头笑了起来，猫耳也跟着抖了抖，卡里洛斯觉得气氛有点尴尬，正想要随便扯点什么糊弄过去，伊恩却直接靠了过来，伸手抱住了他的腰，头也枕在了他的胸口。

“今晚可不行，明天一早不是还要出发去隼巢？您太会折腾人了，上次让我走的那么狼狈。”

卡里洛斯僵硬了一会才回抱住伊恩，一个转身将他抵在门上，右脚上前膝盖顶进他两腿之间，揽在他腰后的手把人推向自己。

伊恩现在只能骑跨在卡里洛斯的大腿上，双脚离地即使绷直了脚尖也只能勉强够到地面，脑后的头发被粗鲁的向下拉扯，伊恩也只能努力把头向后仰，下巴抬起来被迫接受卡里洛斯的亲吻。

猫魅还是那个猫魅，卡里洛斯不得不承认这一点，即便是这种看似完全被动的场合，伊恩还能做到有闲工夫伸出舌头在自己的嘴里四处撩拨，明明刚刚说不可以的人也是他。

“现在真的不行吗？这次我会注意节制的。”

“您难道不知道男人说这句话的可信度是近乎为零的吗？”趁着说话的空档伊恩用手背抹了一下唇角的涎水，伸手搂住卡里洛斯的脖子贴近精灵那长长的耳朵继续轻声说道，“何况节制了还怎么尽兴？”

卡里洛斯愣了一下才把伊恩放了下来，看着他低头整理好衣服上的皱褶重新恢复成一派正经的模样。

“有的时候我很难相信你和那天在乌尔达哈的猫魅是同一个人，到底哪个才是真正的你？”

伊恩点了点手上文件的数量后抬头对卡里洛斯笑了起来，“哪个都是。这可都是生活的智慧，您说呢？”

卡里洛斯不置可否的耸耸肩，“我只关心你什么时候愿意再‘表演’给我看。”

伊恩忽然拉开门，冷风卷着雪花吹进屋里，吹得卡里洛斯不得不眯起眼。

“您急什么，我们在伊修加德还有好长的时间要停留呢。”伊恩说着回头抛了一个飞吻，一转眼就消失在了夜色之中。

然而这一等却似乎没有尽头，伊恩的小队因为受到了暴雪的影响，从西部高地回到伊修加德就已经过了一个多星期，等到他回来后的这一个星期里，卡里洛斯却依旧时常找不到伊恩人在哪里，即便是问了一同从格里达尼亚过来的人，得到的答案基本也都说“不知道”。

卡里洛斯有些焦躁，他担心伊恩是在故意躲着自己，尽管他又想不到伊恩会有什么这样做的理由。

那个猫魅……该不会是已经爬上了别人的床？

这个想法突然出现在脑海里的时候连卡里洛斯自己都吓了一跳，毕竟两人的关系充其量只能算是有过一夜情，就算真是如此，卡里洛斯也没什么立场心存不满，他告诫自己不要对伊恩太过上心，恰巧一封舞会的邀请函交到了他的手里，卡里洛斯打算趁机调整一下心情。

不过是个猫魅而已……在伊修加德什么精致的人没有。

卡里洛斯是这样想的，所以他叫来了管家给自己精心打扮一番后才动身前往舞会的现场。

当他赶到的时候晚宴已经开始了，贵族们正三三两两的聚在一起谈笑风生，这样的宴会对卡里洛斯来说早就习以为常，他淡定自如的扫视了一圈，忽然发现有一个地方聚集的人数格外多，而当他仔细看清人群的中心时，那个身着白袍的身影在一群精灵的包围之下显得格外娇小。

“伊恩？！怎么会……”

“怎么不会？您真的很喜欢问我这个问题。”伊恩好似无奈的耸了耸肩，“您一定是没有注意看邀请函，这个舞会本来就是为了欢迎我们这些从格里达尼亚来的人而举办的。”

卡里洛斯重新环视一周才注意到了那些分散在人群中的格里达尼亚人，一时间不知道该如何回应。

“明明没有仔细查看邀请函还是盛装出席了酒宴，想必您应该是社交宴会的常客了吧。”

“真是精准的判断，”一位年轻的贵族笑着给伊恩鼓了鼓掌，“卡里洛斯是从不会缺席这样的晚宴的，尤其是在社交季的时候。”

“原来如此，卡里洛斯阁下肯定很受夫人小姐们的欢迎吧，又有谁会不喜欢这样年轻有为的人嘛。”

卡里洛斯没有应答，视线在伊恩和他周遭的贵族身上来回挪动着，忽然注意到有一只手已经搭上了伊恩的腰侧，而且还很微妙的有些靠下，他皱了皱眉，可更让他心情烦闷的是伊恩居然对此无动于衷。

真该死……

卡里洛斯暗自在心里骂了一句，快步上前一把将伊恩扯到了身边。然而这个猫魅不仅没有把人鸽了两星期的悔过之意，反倒是像没事人一样笑眯眯的凑热闹，卡里洛斯顿时有种被耍了的感觉，随即撇下其余的宾客，气急败坏的扯着伊恩走出了宴会大厅。

伊恩从头到尾都没说一句话，任由卡里洛斯拉着他钻到宅子深处的某个房间，一进门就把房门紧锁把人甩到了沙发上，在他还没来得及起身前一把摁他住，看着对方吃痛的表情继续恶狠狠的说道，“这么快就忘了我是不是有点太无情了？”

伊恩一边揉着被磕到的肩膀一边揶揄道，“您这么久了还记着我可真长情。”

卡里洛斯气的干瞪眼，却又突然想起伊恩看不到自己的表情，不满之余只好加重了些手上的力度。

“您再用点力气……我的骨头就要被您摁碎了。”

看着伊恩开始有点呼吸困难的样子，卡里洛斯终归还是有点不忍心的松开了手，气哼哼的坐在沙发上等着伊恩自己爬起来一边咳嗽一边大口呼吸新鲜空气。

“你不是幻术师吗？这点事情还应付不了？”

“请您不要把元灵的守护看得这么理所当然，何况痛还是真的很痛的。”

卡里洛斯斜睨了伊恩一眼，看着他反复揉着锁骨的位置，才偷偷反思了一下自己刚刚是不是用力过头。可卡里洛斯又有点气不过，刚刚伊恩和贵族们亲密的举动还在他脑海里面挥之不去，直到伊恩主动凑过来，他反倒开始不满的甩开了伊恩搭上来的手。

伊恩叹了口气，站起来一边整理着长袍一边好像漫不经心的样子说道，“您生我的气，又何必要带我过来，难得明天终于有个休息，大家为我们办了宴会，时间宝贵。”

伊恩刚跨出一步就被卡里洛斯狠狠拽了回来，一个踉跄跌坐回沙发上。

“这么急着去勾引下一个一夜情的对象？你的那些下属们知不知道你这个正牙尉能放浪成这样？那些热血方刚的小伙子们那么听你的话，该不会是已经被你用屁股教育过一遍了吧。”

卡里洛斯这话说的咬牙切齿，但伊恩却不气不恼，反倒是凑到卡里洛斯的耳边趴在他肩头低声笑道，“您在想些什么？大家可都是我靠实力积累的声望聚集起来的。何况有些事……对他们来说想知道还早了点。”

伊恩刚说完就又被按倒在沙发上，卡里洛斯居高临下的看着伊恩，沉默良久忽然蹦出了一个字。

“脱。”

伊恩没说什么，细长的手指开始一个一个的解开衣襟上的纽扣，摘下束在腰上的东西，逐渐露出长袍下的身躯，而且为着寸缕。

“你就穿成这样来参加晚宴，看来是已经有了目标了？”

“当然了。”伊恩解开了衣扣，却并没有直接脱掉，反而任其挂在手臂上，伸出手抚摸着卡里洛斯的脸庞。“难道您不是收了我的邀请函才来到这里的吗？”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，想起那封邀请函好笑的耸了耸肩，“难道你要说这个惊喜是给我准备的？”

“至少现在我躺在您的身子底下了就应该这样说不是吗？”

卡里洛斯大笑起来，直到笑够了才伸手顺着伊恩的胸膛向下滑动，最后停在小腹的位置上暧昧的打着圈，另一只手则捏起他的下巴，看着那双毫无光彩的金瞳直直的看向自己，仿佛洞穿了自己头脑中的一切想法。

“你真的很聪明，所以应该不需要我解释我想要你做什么吧。”

伊恩没有回应，用手肘撑起上半身的时候卡里洛斯就松开了他重新坐回到沙发上。房间里一片黑暗，只有月光透过窗照进来，借着这点光线足以让卡里洛斯可以看清伊恩是怎样爬过来，解开自己的裤带，用那张能说会道的嘴吞下肿胀的性器。

舌头上那些细小的倒刺恰到好处的刺激着敏感的顶端，伊恩很清楚该怎么做，每一下的吮吸舔舐都能让卡里洛斯发出满足的喟叹。

“真熟练啊，我亲爱的正牙尉阁下。说说看有多少人像这样在你我嘴里舒爽过？”

卡里洛斯一边问一边抓着伊恩脑后的头发耸动腰胯，精灵的尺寸让伊恩多少有些吃力，几次被迫深喉的感觉已经让他眼尾泛红，那副看着有点可怜的脸忽然让卡里洛斯心里的不满消退了不少，便在他嘴里尽数释放。

来不及吞咽的精液与涎水顺着唇角流淌下来，在麦色的皮肤上格外显眼，卡里洛斯松开了伊恩，看着他重新坐起来，伸手揩掉了唇边的水渍，却又将沾满精水的手指伸进嘴里吮吸了一下。

“您真的想在这种时候知道那些不重要的事吗？”

卡里洛斯被这个问题问的愣了一下才反问道，“那你说什么是重要的事？”

“您现在才是要跟我做的人，难道这不是最重要的吗？”

卡里洛斯无法反驳，就像他确实无法追究伊恩的过去。既然干怄气没什么意义，及时行乐的确是眼下最要紧的。

“你说得对。大不了以后我用个锁链把你栓起来。”

“您太小题大做了。”伊恩说着凑过来靠在卡里洛斯怀里，指尖在他心脏的位置轻轻打转，“但如果是作为情趣的话我也不介意，只要您温柔一点。”

猫魅终归还是那个猫魅，卡里洛斯忽然觉得自己大概可以明白伊恩之那句所谓的“生活的智慧”是什么意思了，因为眼下就是他应该风情万种的最好时机，而他也的确这么做了，这样的展开对于两个人来说才都是再恰当不过的事情。

比起在乌尔达哈伊恩的那一身清凉的穿着来说，这身长袍的打扮总是显得他带着一种神圣的光辉，可知道今天那里面空无一物的时候，卡里洛斯已经开始不受控制的在脑内妄想起了他臂弯里挂着这件长袍做出各种下流姿势的样子。

“你就直接穿成这样来的？”

“您不喜欢这样的惊喜吗？伊修加德真的很冷，我还一直在等着您来温暖我呢。”

卡里洛斯沉默片刻无奈的笑了一声，手顺着腰侧伸到尾根处抓住尾巴轻轻抚摸着，伊恩的身体开始微微颤抖起来，趴在卡里洛斯的胸前仰起头，那一副耷拉着耳朵又眼尾泛红的样子，既满足了征服感又激起了更多的坏心眼。

“撩人的时候总是那么游刃有余，怎么每次一摸到你就这么敏感？”

伊恩缩着脑袋张了张嘴，刚想说点什么却叫了出来，卡里洛斯的手忽然握住了他的性器，打断了他原本要说的话，所以伊恩只能两腿打着颤靠着卡里洛斯才不至于瘫倒，适应了好一阵子才重新开口说道，“您不也每一次都以欺负我一个瞎子为乐嘛。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，瞥了一眼伊恩那双眼睛才像是想起来什么一样叹了口气，“我倒是差点忘了这件事了。你眼睛上的绷带呢？我还挺喜欢你蒙住眼睛的那个样子。”

“原来您对那样的玩法感兴趣？但很可惜，今天我并没有带上它。”伊恩的手攀上卡里洛斯的肩膀将他推开，抽出原本用来系住长袍的白色细带绑住眼睛，最后歪头“看”向身后的卡里洛斯撩起了盖在屁股上的衣摆。

“怎么样？现在这个样子满足了您的愿望了吗？这里一直等着您再插进来呢。”

伊恩说着还故意对着卡里洛斯摇了摇屁股，下一秒就挨了一个响亮的巴掌，一个微微泛红的手印在略深的肤色上并不明显，伊恩的喘息听起来既痛苦又有些欢愉。

“也就这种时候这么听话了，放了我半个月的鸽子的时候怎么不见你主动？真该让你的下属们也看看你现在这幅样子。”

伊恩的身体在随着卡里洛斯的手指不断深入体内而发抖，听到他的话忽然笑了一声揶揄着说道，“我也是要挑喜好才能这样做的，不是谁都能有您的待遇，我这样说您是否满意？房间里已经可以闻得到酸味了哦。”

卡里洛斯的表情有些尴尬，但很快又调整过来，却对伊恩打趣他这件事有点懊恼，便故意多塞一根手指进去，三指合拢抵在腺体的位置加快插干的速度。

“是啊，我光是想想你在别人的床上也浪荡成这样就恨不得把你操到哪也去不了了呢，怎么样？以我的贵族身份要养你绰绰有余。”

尽管卡里洛斯这样问了，他却并没有留给伊恩说话的余地，快感让伊恩除了呻吟以外已经发不出其他的声音，直到后庭达到高潮，伊恩的身体才随着手指从体内抽离而瘫软下来，大口的喘息了好一会才勉强撑着椅背坐起来，慢慢伸手勾住了卡里洛斯的脖子。

“您吃醋的时候可真不可爱，不过要说钱的话我也并不缺少足够让我吃穿不愁的钱哦？薰衣草苗圃还有我的住宅呢。”

卡里洛斯挑了挑眉，伸手推开在自己颈间蹭来蹭去的脑袋略显怀疑的问道，“明明给钱就会爬上床？”

伊恩愣了一会忽然噗嗤一声笑出来，只不过顾虑到卡里洛斯的脾气立刻又憋住了，过了一会才忍笑说道，“您可能是误会了什么，当时主动给钱的可是您啊，送到眼前的一袋金币哪有不要的道理？”

“那……”

“我知道您到底要问什么。”伊恩伸出手指抵在卡里洛斯的嘴唇上打断他要说的话，然后凑到他耳边继续说道，“也许在您看来那天我是您要狩猎的猎物，但其实搞不好那天在场的猎人有两个哦？”

卡里洛斯僵硬了一瞬，他低头看向伊恩，心里可以确信那双眼如果不是被布蒙住了一定会露出狡诈的光芒。

“说的是啊，看着我被你这个狡猾的猎物耍的团团转，你开心了？”

“确实很愉快，尤其是您吃醋的样子……哎！”

伊恩的话还没说完就立刻被卡里洛斯把双手摁在头顶，伊恩便顺从的躺好了一个舒服的姿势。

“戏弄我的代价会让你连本带利的还回来的，待会儿就算是你求我也不会饶了你的。”

“别这么说嘛，您不是很乐意听我求您？”伊恩的脚刚撩到卡里洛斯的腰侧就被他一把抓住，拽着脚踝让伊恩翻了个身跪趴着撑起下半身，毛茸茸的尾巴垂下来遮盖住了不断收缩的穴口，却又不断的微微晃动着让那淫靡的光景忽隐忽现，卡里洛斯深呼吸着压下火气，随意扶好涨得发烫的性器，掀开尾巴一鼓作气顶到最深处。

“嗯……”

伊恩显然还有点吃不消，但卡里洛斯下定决心要给他点苦头尝尝，硬是拉着伊恩的胳膊把他拽起来，让他背靠在自己的怀里两条腿叉开到两旁。身体的重量让性器达到了一种不可思议的深度，伊恩立刻开始挣扎起来，但身体被深入体内的硬物死死的钉住，任何的挣扎都只会让肉棒擦到敏感点带来越来越刺激的快感。

“怎么了？我亲爱的正牙尉阁下，但愿你还能记得住刚刚是怎么戏耍我的。”

卡里洛斯故意把手按在了伊恩的小腹上，找准腺体的角度慢慢抵死了那个位置摇晃着腰，然后满意的欣赏着伊恩因为快感而开始啜泣的可怜的样子。

“耳朵又塌下来了，啊对了，我记得你的耳朵非常敏感的对吧？”

当湿热的舌尖划过耳廓钻进耳道里的时候伊恩呜咽着达到了高潮，从刚刚开始就完全没有得到任何抚慰的性器溢出了精液，卡里洛斯却完全没有停下来的意思，反而还故意舔出清晰的水声。

“您太过分了……太过分了……”伊恩哼哼唧唧的抗议着，“我听不到别的声音了。”

“没那个必要，你只要好好听着我是怎么操你的就行了。”卡里洛斯说着突然向上顶了顶胯，然后如愿听到了伊恩的哀呼，下身被湿热的穴壁紧紧包裹着，随着伊恩的高潮而不断收缩，卡里洛斯也忍不住发出舒爽的喟叹，将呼吸全部吹进伊恩的耳朵里。

“这样太深了……您弄疼我了……”

“但也很舒服不是吗？别夹的那么紧，这么想我留在里面就别老想着勾引别人。”

卡里洛斯打定主意要扳回一局，便屏息发力，快而有力的向更深处顶，扣紧伊恩的腰不给他有逃跑的机会，而且次次都找准敏感点的方向，伊恩的呻吟便带上了哭腔，微吐着舌头努力喘息。

伊恩的白袍已经皱成了团，衣摆上还可以隐约看到被体液打湿的痕迹，整件衣服乱糟糟的挂在伊恩的胳膊上，卡里洛斯故意不想把它脱下来。麦色的皮肤上有些斑驳的吻痕，或许正像卡里洛斯说的，因为伊恩是个幻术师，所以才看不到丝毫战争的痕迹，光洁的身体上没有留下什么伤疤，却更容易让人激起想要在他身上留下什么印记的欲望。

伊恩开始有些体力不支，接连不断的高潮快感顺着脊柱冲上大脑，就连思维都变得迟缓起来，涎水顺着无法合拢的唇角流下，呻吟的声音已经有些干哑。

“卡里洛斯？伊恩阁下！你们在吗？”

房间外忽然传来了脚步声，门把手被拧动的声音随即响起，伊恩的身体瞬间绷紧，刚要发出什么声音就被卡里洛斯捂住了嘴巴。

“别担心，我锁门了。”卡里洛斯压低声音对伊恩说完又高声应到，“对，我们在，有些私人的事我要跟伊恩谈一谈，没什么事你们不用担心。”

门外的声音停顿了片刻才追问道，“真的吗？刚刚看你的脸色不太好……”

“跟他们说点什么吧。”卡里洛斯一边在伊恩耳边说着一边松开了捂着他的嘴的手，却在伊恩正要开口的时候猛的顶了一下敏感点的位置。

“我……哈啊……我们一会就出去。”

门外彻底安静了，过了好一会才带着有些尴尬的语气回应道，“那个……那你们注意时间。”

脚步声匆匆忙忙的远去了，伊恩忽然叹了口气，带着有些怨念的语气问道，“这下您满意了？”

“当然。”卡里洛斯满不在乎的亲了亲伊恩的耳朵却被他歪头躲开，这样的拒绝还是头一回出现，卡里洛斯的脸色立刻阴沉下来。

“觉得我搅和了你勾引别人的好计划了？”

“哪敢，您的占有欲哪有我的名誉重要，您别忘了我好歹还是个外派的军官。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，这才觉得自己的行为的确有些欠妥，因为一时的妒忌当众带走了伊恩，就算做的时候是你情我愿的，这个话题如果传出去也有可能会变得不堪入耳。

“我……这件事我会想办法的。”

伊恩故意幽幽地叹息一声，卡里洛斯的表情变得更加窘迫，心里庆幸还好伊恩看不见，刚刚还高涨的兴致也像被泼了冷水，顿时整个人都蔫了下来。

“您要在这个节骨眼上退缩吗？明明刚刚还说要把我锁起来的？”伊恩的头微微歪过来，蹭了蹭卡里洛斯的颈侧后忽然再次开口，“您害我少了些找乐子的机会，那可得负责满足我才行啊。”

卡里洛斯皱起眉头，咬了一口伊恩的耳朵不满的说道，“你的胃口倒是不小，还真打算往别的床上爬嗯？”

“我如果不是这样的人，您还会有机会像这样插在我的屁股里面吗？”伊恩晃了晃耳朵露出一副好似哀怨的表情，却又像是感觉到了卡里洛斯的无话可说一样变成了狡黠的微笑，“您亲自花钱买来的娼妇如果再纠结他是不是太放荡可就太多余了吧，既然都被人知道了我们在做什么，比起现在就考虑之后要怎么善后，这里面已经快要受不了您只搁在里面不动了。”

伊恩忽然缩紧了后穴，突然的刺激让卡里洛斯回过神，尴尬的想起现在不是琢磨这些事的时候，好在他还没有那么快就软下来，伊恩只是稍微晃了晃腰胯，快感就重新涌上头，逼得卡里洛斯不得不先把注意力集中过来。

算了，以后的事以后再说。

两人从房间里出来的时候宴会现场已经没什么人了，所以即便伊恩的衣服有些不自然也不会有人发现。卡里洛斯将自己的大衣脱下来披在了他身上，长度刚好可以遮盖到膝盖的位置。

“您可真体贴。”

卡里洛斯别开视线不去看伊恩的双眼，沉默片刻才别扭的说道，“总之今晚的事我会处理的。”

“您也可以不用管的，反正我早晚会离开伊修加德。”

伊恩说这句话的时候是笑眯眯的，丝毫听不出这句话到底有什么深意。卡里洛斯皱紧了眉头，到底还是什么都没说，半晌才叹了口气耸耸肩膀。

“过两天我会再去找你的。”卡里洛斯停顿片刻突然又恶狠狠的补充道，“别再放我鸽子。”

卡里洛斯的管家从远处走了过来，行了一礼示意一切准备妥当，伊恩便朝着管家走过去，却又在走到一半的时候停下来回头“看”了一下卡里洛斯。

“看我的心情吧。”


End file.
